


Photoshoot

by sperrywink



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: It was Lance’s first solo photoshoot, and he was a bundle of nerves.





	Photoshoot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pensnest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensnest/gifts).



> Thank you, Pen, for writing my favorite [Make the Yuletide Gay](http://www.maketheyuletidegay.org/index.jsp) story this year!

It was Lance’s first solo photoshoot, and he was a bundle of nerves. He had always had the group around to help ground him and make this all seem normal. Now they were on “hiatus” and he was trying to build a solo career, but it was hard. He was used to being in the background. Now he needed to be front and center. It was daunting and scary.

Putting on his sunglasses to hide his nervousness, Lance got out of the back of the SUV, and headed towards the beach. He was in board shorts and a tight, pale yellow t-shirt. He knew the photographer should have a selection of clothes for him to be photographed in, but he was worried that it might be too risqué considering the beach location. He did not want to wear a speedo and nothing else. So, while he also didn’t want to be the asshole, prima donna star, he’d definitely have to put his foot down about that.

It was early morning, so there weren’t that many people on the beach yet, and Lance could easily see the photographer set-up tucked away in an inlet. There were two tents and more people milling about that he thought was necessary, but he squared his shoulders, pasted on a smile, and headed towards the nearest PA with a headset.

Lance was quickly guided into the tent that housed their make-up, hair, and wardrobe people, and he was pushed into a chair for foundation and a spritzing before he could barely get any greetings out. Huh. He had been worried about people being sleazy, but they were all hyper professional. Maybe this bespoke good things about wardrobe.

When the wardrobe person, Howie, took him to the side, Lance waited with apprehension. He said, “So the photographer was looking for a classic, Great Gatsby feel, but updated. We found these white linen trousers, and we were thinking of pairing it either with an unbuttoned blue shirt, or just no shirt at all. What do you think?”

Pleased that he was asking his advice, Lance inspected the pants. Luckily, they were _not_ see-through and he was right, they were more classic than a speedo would ever be. Pleased Lance smiled at Howie. “I love it.”

Howie smiled back, and Lance could see the relief in his expression. Lance could also see how cute Howie was, but he reminded himself that he had to be professional. Sure, he had come out when the “hiatus” started (and god, how he hated that word), but some people already treated him differently because he was gay, no sense getting a reputation on top of everything.

After he changed, the photographer, Claire, came over to introduce herself, and talk him through the shoot. He appreciated her professional care and his feelings about this photoshoot were improving with every positive experience.

The shoot lasted most of the morning, Lance relaxing and getting more playful as the day wore on. He obviously paid the most attention to Claire and her directions, but he kept finding his gaze caught by Howie’s too. They broke right before lunch, and Lance wrapped the provided robe around himself as he stepped into the tent to change. Howie was off to the side helping the hair and make-up women pack their stuff, so Lance went behind the screen to quickly change into his shorts and t-shirt. Coming out with the pants in one hand, Howie was waiting for him with a smile.

Lance handed over the pants, and Howie said, “Thank you,” but then paused. Lance was in the process of walking off when he saw Howie’s hesitation, and asked, “Was there something else?”

“Just, are you still in contact with Chris? Chris Kirkpatrick? Could you tell him Howie Dorough says hi?”

Surprised, Lance asked, “You know Chris?”

“We went to college together. We both got mixed up with Lou Perlman before he got arrested for tax fraud. Then Chris made it big with you guys, went overseas, and we lost touch.”

Lance nodded. “Yeah, we all lost touch with people once we got to Germany. Our schedule was insane.”

Howie nodded frantically and touched Lance’s arm briefly. “Oh, yeah, that wasn’t a dig. I understand. I just wanted to see if we could touch bases again.”

Lance smiled and said, “Sure. I talk to Chris every couple of days. I’ll let him know you said hello. If you want to give me your number, I’ll pass it along to him.”

A becoming blush broke out over Howie’s cheeks but he grinned wide. “Thank you! That would be great.” Lance took the business card Howie held out, and then made his way back to the parking lot for his ride. He did look back once to see Howie staring after him, but then he turned the corner and Howie disappeared.  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  
When Lance got home, he opened a bottle of water, and then looked at the card Howie had given him. Apparently, Howie was a permanent part of Claire’s staff and was more than just an intern taking care of clothes. He was a Photography Assistant, and there was both his cell number and an email address. Telling himself that he hadn’t talked to Chris in two days, he took out his own cellphone and went to his frequent contacts list.

Chris answered with, “I thought you had that photoshoot today?”

“I did. It’s over now. I met someone who says they knew you back when.”

Chris laughed. “And you fell for that?”

“He seemed too nice to make it up. His name was Howie? Howie Dorough?”

“Oh my god, Howie! I do know him! Nice is definitely the word for Howie. He’s a sweetheart.”

Lance hummed. “So, he’s a decent guy? He mentioned Lou Perlman.”

“Yeah, Lou was promoting both my old group and Howie’s back then, until he screwed us all over, including the government. Never happier to see anyone go to prison. But, yeah, Howie’s good people. Why? Do you have a crush?” Chris sounded gleeful about the possibility.

But Chris had also been very supportive when he came out, so Lance knew it wasn’t malicious glee. Just Chris being mischievous. So, he playfully said, “I might…”

“All right! Yeah, I know Howie had a boyfriend in college, so he definitely plays for your team. Go for it! You could do much worse.” And Lance knew Chris was thinking of Reichen. Stupid, lying bastard. 

“So, you approve?”

“Of Howie? Absolutely. He was always the kindest to me out of his group. They had been with Lou longer and some of the guys were smug about it, until he turned out to be a criminal, of course.” Chris sounded smug himself about that, but that was Chris for you. The best retribution was living well and becoming a popstar.

“Howie gave me his number and email address to pass along to you.”

“Great! Send me a text. I’d be nice to catch up with him again. And I can scope him out for you.”

“You don’t have to do that…”

“You know me, always willing to stick my nose into things.”

“Truth,” Lance replied with a laugh that Chris echoed.

They hung up, and Lance texted Howie’s information to Chris, feeling good about his crush now that he had gotten so much positive feedback about Howie from Chris.  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  
Before Lance heard back from Chris, who was easily distractible so Lance wasn’t exactly surprised at his radio silence over the next few days, Lance heard from Claire asking if he wanted to see the proofs. He jumped at the chance, and not just to see Howie again. He was curious to see how he carried a solo photoshoot. If all his awkwardness was on display or if he looked good.

He arranged to go to her studio the following day, and when the day turned out to be bright and warm, he was happy to put on board shorts and a t-shirt, this one a pale green to match his eyes, and head out to the studio. He stopped for coffee on the way from the expensive place in Beverly Hills he liked, and got ones for Claire and Howie, after texting to find out their orders.

He arrived at the studio while the coffee was still hot, and took the tray into the building and up to the top floor loft. He knocked on the open door and stuck his head around the doorframe. “Hello? It’s Lance.”

Howie came out from behind a screen and said, “Lance! So good to see you again. Here let me take the coffees from you. You didn’t have to, but I for one appreciate it, since I didn’t get to stop on my way to work this morning.”

Lance smiled back at Howie, who was grinning at him. “My pleasure. So, did Chris call?”

“He did! Thank you for being a middle man. It was great connecting with him again.”

Lance just smiled and nodded, as at that time, Claire came striding into the studio saying, “Lance! I’ll think you’ll love the photos. Let’s get started.”

Howie handed her coffee to Claire, and then set up the lightbox with Lance’s photoshoot. Lance tried to concentrate on Claire’s thoughts and opinions on the photos, and he mostly succeeded, but part of his brain was also paying attention to Howie and how Howie was viewing the photos. He offered opinions in a quiet, understated voice, but they often mirrored Lance’s own thoughts. He would be interested in doing a photoshoot that Howie photographed. He bet they would be just what Lance wanted.

Not that the photos that Claire did weren’t fantastic, but things she called “vulnerable” and “inviting,” Lance considered “awkward” and “insecure.” But it was only little things like how his hand curled or how his smile looked, so overall, he was pleased. They came out much better than he had feared beforehand.

After gushing to Claire (it wasn’t her fault he was more in tune with Howie), Lance let himself be guided back outside by Howie. He asked, “So do you do your wn photography”

“I’m learning. It’s sort of my second career, so there is still a lot Claire has to teach me.”

“I really liked your ideas about lighting and composition.”

Howie beamed at him. “Thanks! I’m learning to trust myself.”

“You should! I think you have great instincts.”

Howie smiled softly. “Speaking of trusting your instincts, I’ve really enjoyed getting to know you, would you like to go out sometime?”

Lance did his own beaming. “I would love to. Let me give you my number, and we can arrange something.”

“Great. And you have mine still?”

“I do.” After getting Lance’s number, Howie leaned up and kissed his cheek before heading back inside.

Lance could feel a slight blush bloom on his cheeks, and he chuckled at how tween he was being. It was just on the cheek, Jesus!  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  
Howie texted and they arranged to go to dinner that Friday night. Howie said he knew a great Cuban place, and Lance was looking forward to it. He dressed sharply in black slacks and an emerald green button-down shirt, and was pleased he dressed up when he saw how fabulous Howie looked in tight jeans and a white button-down shirt with some slight embroidered detailing on the cuffs.

Howie again kissed his cheek, and Lance smiled happily at him. He loved being affectionate in public these days. Nothing outrageous, but to just hold hands and exchange kisses was so freeing.

Howie drove them to the restaurant, and they discussed Florida and Orlando hotspots that they were both familiar with having gone through the boyband machine there.

As they were led to a quiet table in the back, Howie pulled out Lance’s chair for him, which made Lance chuckle and ask, “We’re a gentleman, are we?”

Howie smiled as he sat down in his own chair. “My mom raised me right.”

“I’m glad. I think manners are important. Mama would be horrified at L.A.’s casual culture.”

Their waiter came with glasses of water, and after they ordered they settled into a free-ranging conversation that touched on NASA to Pop music to photography to growing up in the south.

Lance hadn’t felt so comfortable conversing with anyone since he met Joey back in the day. Howie had the same easy-going way about him that allowed Lance to relax and just go with the flow of conversation instead of considering how everything he said would be taken.

By the time dinner was over, Lance wondered how he had gone so long without Howie in his life. Howie fit perfectly into his life. He was like Joey, but gay and smoking hot and into Lance. For Lance, there was pretty much nothing better.

As they left the restaurant groaning at how much they ate, Howie asked, “So could I convince you to go on a walk on the beach?”

Lance smiled at him, and said, “I’d love that. I need to burn off some of these calories, and the company can’t be beat.”

Howie grinned, and drove them to a little town beach outside of L.A. proper that was mostly deserted as it was late. They took off their shoes, and wandered up and down the beach, kicking up sand and talking more about whatever came to mind. As the moon rose higher and swathed the beach in ethereal light, Lance pulled on Howie’s hand and turned him into a kiss, which Howie returned with fervor.

They made out for long minutes, until Lance’s lips were getting chapped, and the wind off the ocean was beginning to chill him. Ending their last kiss, he said, “Unfortunately I can feel myself turning into a pumpkin. I think the night is over for me.”

Howie gave him a quick peck, and then tugged on his hands. “Let’s get you warmed up in the car, and I’ll drive you home. But I had a wonderful time.”

“I did too.”

“I’m hoping that increases my chances of a second date?”

Deciding to be forthright, Lance replied, “Howie, your chances of all the dates is extremely high.”

Howie squeezed his hand as he unlocked the door with the key in the other, and Lance could see the beaming smile on his face. He suspected he had the same expression on.

He wished he had a photo of this moment, and remembering his phone, before he got in the car, he said, “Come here! Selfie time!”

Howie laughed and snuggled close, and Lance took the picture. Looking at it afterwards, they were both smiling brightly and looking wind-tousled, but in a good way. Howie said, “We look good together.”

Lance just pressed a kiss to Howie’s cheek, and said, “We look as happy as I feel.”

Howie beamed at him again, and Lance wanted a picture of that, so he quickly took the shot. Howie laughed, and said, “You’re going to become a menace with your phone, huh?”

“At least until I convince you to do a real photoshoot of me.”

“You really want me to?”

“Absolutely!”

“I will then. Once I learn a bit more.”

“Deal,” Lance said as he got in the car, supremely happy with their agreement and even more happy with the way their date turned out. He watched as Howie went around to the driver’s side door with a private smile, and couldn’t wait to get home to share his enthusiasm and happiness with Joey or Chris. One of them better be home for a date recap. He was feeling too good to keep it all inside.


End file.
